This invention pertains to bicycle fenders and, in particular, to a telescoping bicycle fender which can be rapidly installed and removed and which telescopes between a compact position and a fully extended position.
Bicycle fenders, particularly those used on the rear wheel of the bicycle, provide useful protection to the rider against the tire spray that occurs in wet or muddy driving conditions. A full, permanently-mounted fender, where the fender extends around substantially 180 degrees of the wheel circumference, provides complete spray protection, but such a system restricts a bike in the type of terrain on which it can be used. For example, mud, sticks and rocks can easily damage and clog these fenders, making bikes having such a fender suitable only for use on roads and mild off-road trails. A rider""s desire to reduce the weight and wind resistance of a bike, and simply the modern styling preference in bicycles, are other reasons to avoid full fenders.
Fenders which provide only partial spray protection to the rider are used on some bikes. Such partial fenders often extend generally horizontally over the rear wheel from behind the bicycle saddle. Partial fenders may be permanently installed or have a snap-on means of attachment so they can be quickly attached and removed. However, such fender systems do not provide complete rider protection from tire spray.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bicycle fender which provides rider protection generally equivalent to that of a full, permanent fender but which can be easily and quickly mounted on and removed from the bicycle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a telescoping bicycle fender which, when mounted on a bicycle frame, can be telescoped between a compact position in which the fender sections are nested together, and an extended position, in which the sections are telescoped out to extend around a substantial part of the wheel. The nesting of the telescoping sections permits the fender system to have a manageable length when the sections are nested, allowing it to be conveniently carried, for example, in a rider""s backpack. Also, if desired, the fender system can be left in place on the bicycle in the nested position, forming a short, compact arc which does not significantly increase the wind resistance of the bicycle or detract from its sporty appearance.
According to the invention, there is provided a telescoping bicycle fender having three interconnecting, telescoping fender sections. The first, fixed, section has sleeves proximate each end which support and permit longitudinal sliding of the second and third sections to extend outward from each end of the first section. The three sections nest together when the second and third sections are not extended. The first section is attached at each of its ends to the frame of the bicycle. In addition, the second fender section, which slides over the front portion of the wheel, also attaches to the bicycle frame when it is extended fully forward.